


Fool Witch

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione Granger stumbles upon Severus Snape one terrifying night in the Forbidden Forest. She thought he was dead. He saved her life that night. She can’t get enough. Neither can he.





	Fool Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Twistmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Twistmas) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Sharing body heat.**
> 
> **A/N: Thanks to my beta's GaeilgeRua and Rachael for their time and attention on this piece! This was written for the Slytherin Cabal's Twistmas fest!**
> 
>   **If you liked this (or hated it) let me know about it in a review!**

__

* * *

  _December 2009_

Hermione shivered again. She should get back inside, she knew, but she was so close to the spot Luna had described seeing the wild aconite. And it was a full moon. She just wished she was closer to civilisation so that once she’d collected everything, she could get back in a hurry. The problem? She hadn’t thought ahead to secure a portkey back to Hogsmeade. And having helped reset the wards after the final battle all those years ago, she knew that she was within the anti-Apparition wards that surrounded the castle and grounds. The Forbidden Forest was a large place, and Hogwarts had always included it in its wards.

Stumbling into a snowbank, Hermione cursed as she picked herself up. Why had she decided on December to come out here and do this? It probably could have waited until March. She could have tested other components of the improved version of Wolfsbane she was working on until the weather warmed up. _Aconite picked in the dead of winter yields the best results_ , the voice of Professor Snape drawled in her head.

Hermione huffed, she knew her old Potions professor was right. It’s why she was out here in December, instead of waiting until March. Ridiculous the whole thing. Sometimes the magical world’s arcane rules drove her batty. Even if they were logical, it was still annoying. Sighing, Hermione picked her way through the clearing she found herself in. She consulted the map Luna had drawn for her once more and found she should be less than a mile from where the large patch of wild aconite was growing. Luna hadn’t been out here since the summer, so Hermione hoped that it was still there and that some rampaging animal hadn’t destroyed it or something. She did think it unlikely, but that was Hermione’s luck these days.

Continuing through the snow, Hermione considered whether completing this potion would actually end up doing anybody any good. All she wanted was a potion that would allow a werewolf to live a normal life. One in which they were safe to be around others, and had way fewer side-effects than the current version of Wolfsbane. When she’d mentioned the potion to her boss, he had laughed and told her not to waste Ministry hours on it. But Hermione felt like she owed it to the Remus Lupin’s of the world to at least _try_.

It took another twenty minutes, but finally, Hermione spotted the large plot of wild aconite. It was almost a quarter of an acre. More than Hermione needed and she set to work gathering as much as she thought she would need and then a little extra to be safe. After an hour spent gathering what she needed, Hermione realised that the cold that was now seeping through her boots and gloves was getting quite dangerous indeed. She needed to get indoors as quickly as possible. Scotland in the dead of winter could be deadly, and Hermione had been outside for almost six hours at this point. It would take at least another three to get back to Hogwarts and four to go the other direction and head for Hogsmeade. Why hadn’t she brought a Portkey? Or even a broom would be faster. Shivering Hermione began making for Hogwarts as quickly as possible. Surely, the Headmistress or Hagrid would let her kip for the night if needed. Or at least until she warmed up.

Hermione had only been walking for half an hour when she realised she’d passed that clearing already. Her head felt a little fuzzy from the cold, and she desperately wanted to curl up somewhere and go to sleep but knew that would likely lead to her death. She slapped herself on the cheek, trying to keep herself awake, but also stay calm enough to pull out Luna’s map and figure out where she was. The moment the map was out of her pocket, the wind tore it from her hands, and it floated up above the treeline.

“F-Fuck.” Hermione’s teeth chattered. Wrapping her arms around herself, she pulled out her wand and cast a Point Me spell, but her wand spun uselessly in her hand. Point Me’s hadn’t worked at Hogwarts since the Final Battle. Nobody knew why, something to do with the fresh wards perhaps?

“Shit, fuck, damn,” Hermione cursed under her breath and looked up at the sky above. Clouds scudded across the stars, obscuring them. Hermione could make out the moon, settling on the horizon, which meant it was about to get very dark indeed.

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart as she figured out what to do. She could make a fire and hunker down until morning, but a fire may draw the wrong kind of attention. She was still in the Forbidden Forest after all, and though she was far from both the centaurs and the acromantulas, Hermione wasn’t convinced that lighting a fire wouldn’t draw them out.

Suddenly, she heard something crashing through the Forest behind her. She spun around, trying to spot whatever it was, but couldn’t. It was apparent she couldn’t stay here. When she heard a howl, she knew she couldn’t stay. Headmistress McGonagall had assured Hermione that there weren’t any werewolves in the Forest, the only creature that Hermione was truly terrified to run into, but that didn’t mean that there weren’t actual wolves.

Hermione began moving as quickly as possible in the direction she hoped and prayed that Hogwarts was in. When the movement behind increased to running, Hermione took off in a blind panic, running as fast as her legs would take her. Whatever it was that was behind her was coming on quick, and Hermione’s breathing was coming in short gasps, her breath fogging the air before her.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she chanted as she dodged around trees. She tripped over a snow-covered log, and her panic turned to sheer terror when whatever was following her landed heavily on top of her. It thumped and knocked the wind out of her. Hermione was sure she cracked a rib. She rolled, trying to dislodge the wolf, slicing her fingers on his sharp fangs as she pushed his face away from her throat. A flash of red light from the left blinded her and the wolf, and then wolf fell off of her with a whimper.

Hermione stumbled to her feet to see the wolf was Stunned, she turned to see who was there and her heart stopped. Professor Snape. Dead Professor Snape. She’d seen him die. But here he was, standing in the Forbidden Forest with a cloak made out of some sort of animal fur around his shoulders. His hair hung down past his shoulders as the wind whipped it around. But the eyes, Hermione would recognise those unfathomable pools of black anywhere.

“Well, come on then,” he snapped, indicating that she should follow him. His voice was still warm, deep, like smooth dark chocolate and it made Hermione shiver for a different reason than the cold. He turned from her and strode in the same direction she had been heading.

She quickly caught up to him, and he led her through a deep thicket that surrounded a small stone cottage. There was a fire going inside, she could see the smoke from the chimney, but it dissipated as soon as it hit the first limbs of the trees above. Some sort of charm she was sure. What was he doing out here? Had he been out here alone all these years? How had he survived? She had watched him die. She had tried to save his life, and he’d definitely been dead. She knew because she’d taken his pulse. Was he a ghost? But ghosts couldn’t do magic. And he certainly looked solid enough.

Snape led her inside the cabin, and she looked around eagerly, slightly fascinated and slightly horrified to be in a place where her dreaded Potions Master lived. Hermione’s shivering increased as the warmth from the cabin began seeping through her wet clothes. She couldn’t seem to stop her teeth from chattering.

“For fuck’s sake, don’t just stand there. Take off your wet things,” Snape snapped at her.

He still had the power of the professor’s voice, and she found herself complying without really questioning it. Her shaking hands unclasped her cloak so slowly that Snape tsked and came to stand before her. A flick of his fingers and her cloak hit the floor with a wet thump. Hermione’s shivering increased, and Snape’s nostrils flared. She was starting to get dizzy with how rapidly and shallowly she was breathing.

“I can help,” she slurred, trying to help him unbutton her robes. He knocked her hands out of the way, and she could practically hear a litany of insults that she was sure he was repeating in his head, but he didn’t say anything as he unbuttoned her robes. They too hit the floor, the sound softer with her cloak breaking their fall.

“Salazar, witch,” Snape hissed and began tugging her soaked wool jumper over her head. Hermione was too fuzzy-headed to notice that he was stripping her completely. Dimly, she wondered if this is what hypothermia felt like.

Then she blacked out.

* * *

“Fool, fucking witch,” Severus groaned as she collapsed into his arms half-dressed. What in the ever-loving fuck was she doing out in the middle of the Forbidden Forest in the dead of night anyway? In December no less? He really didn’t want this complication that had fallen into his lap. When she’d tripped his wards, he’d assumed she was a wolf or centaur. He was shocked to see that it was her. He would have known her anywhere, what with the bushy, brown hair and the life debt he owed her.

He couldn’t leave her out there to get attacked by the wolf who was after her. Thank Morgana that there weren’t any werewolves in the Forbidden Forest anymore. He sighed as he snapped his fingers and her clothes Vanished from her body. He picked her up and strode across his cabin to the bed. After he placed her in it, he dug the warming pan out from underneath the bed and began to fill it with coals from the fire.

Granger shivered continuously, despite the layers of blankets and the warming pan. Severus bit both lips between his teeth as he considered his options. He could try to get her into a warm tub but thought that perhaps she was too far gone for a slow warm-up.

 _Perhaps the Body-Heat Charm_ , a voice whispered in his head. Severus groaned. The Body-Heat Charm would work perfectly, but it had other uses. Uses that weren’t nearly as savoury as saving a witch from hypothermia. And it brought up the memories of the last time he had used the charm for those _unsavoury_ uses.

He tamped down images of his red-haired past and began stripping. If he was going to be performing the Body-Heat Charm in order to save Granger, he was at least going to do it correctly. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen if she died out here. He might have to come out of hiding.

Finally nude, Severus crawled into bed with the witch. He hissed as he pulled her lithe body close to his. She was freezing, but despite the circumstances, he could feel his body responding to the situation. A naked witch in his bed, his plan to perform the Body-Heat Charm, and his body acted like it would have thirty years ago in the same situation.

He sighed and closed his eyes, praying to whichever god was listening for strength, he rolled Granger onto her back and covered her body with his own. Her legs fell open, and Severus grunted when his cock brushed against the short curls of her mons. He gritted his teeth and shifted, so he was straddling her legs and not the other way around. Then placing a forearm on either side of her head, carefully placing each arm under her hair to not pull it. Severus thought he had her surrounded as much as he could. She was still shivering, and Severus took a few deep breaths, willing his heart to calm as he began chanting the incantation for the Body-Heat charm under his breath.

Slowly, he could feel his own body heat leaving him in small dribs and drabs and entering Granger. Her skin began to warm beneath his and Severus began panting. When Granger starting writhing underneath him, Severus was sure he wasn’t going to be able to hold the charm much longer. Her skin slid against his, it felt almost feverishly hot compared to his now cooler body. His cock was trapped between them and every movement she made, rubbed her mons and lower belly against him. He gritted his teeth. It felt fucking fantastic, but he wasn’t quite finished with the Body-Heat Charm. There was a reason this charm was so dangerous, it transferred body heat from one person to another, but it inflamed other desires as well.

Suddenly, there was a pair of hands on his back, pressing him down into the witch below him. Severus buried his face into her hair near her shoulder as she took her pleasure from his stiff cock. She cried out as she came and Severus groaned, biting the inside of his lip to keep from spilling his load.

“Professor,” she moaned, and Severus knew that she was back to herself. He should get off of her, he should move, but he found he couldn’t. One of her hands trailed down and grasped his arse, pulling him into her and Severus was gone. He pumped his hips a few times, panting heavily, before finally coming across her lower belly.

“Yes,” she hissed as he collapsed on top of her.

“Fuck,” Severus groaned. He knew the dangers of the Body-Heat charm but had not expected that he’d fall into the trap with Granger of all people.

“Well, not quite,” Granger quipped. “But maybe in a few minutes.”

Severus closed his eyes for a second before moving as swiftly as he could off of her. He gathered his clothing and retreated to the bathroom for a few minutes to collect himself.

“Disgusting,” he muttered to his reflection. His hair was peppered with grey these days, and while Minerva insisted he looked distinguished, Severus just thought he looked old.

Steeling himself, Severus strode quickly out of the bathroom and made himself busy stoking the fire. He was relieved to see that Granger had the sense to dry her clothing and dress once more. He didn’t know what he would have done if she had still been naked, lounging in his bed. Although she was seated on the bed, at least she’d made it.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. Severus suppressed a sigh.

“It was the life debt, nothing more,” he said. “You can leave in the morning, as soon as you take an oath to never speak of this place to anyone else.”

“Life debt?” Granger asked.

“You saved my life,” Severus admitted, still facing the fire, unable to look her in the face. “During the final battle. Without your ministrations, I would be dead. Hence, life debt. It has been fulfilled.”

“Good,” Granger nodded. “Although I wasn’t aware you had survived the final battle, I wouldn’t have wanted you feeling indebted to me.”

“I have for the last eleven years,” Severus whispered.

“I wish I had known.”

Severus nodded once but didn’t say anything more. He didn’t know what else to say to the witch. Minerva and the centaurs were the only ones who even knew he was alive, and quite frankly, he’d rather keep it that way. Granger had always been good at keeping her mouth shut when she’d been a student; hopefully, she still was. And if not, well, that’s why he’d make her vow to not say anything. The last thing he needed would be to be hounded by the Aurors for his crimes or the press for his supposed ‘heroics’.

He still received a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ , despite sequestering himself away from the wizarding world. He knew exactly what the wizarding world thought of him. And he’d decided long ago, he wanted no part of it.

Granger yawned, and Severus decided he’d had enough _socialising_. He pointed to the sofa, and Granger took the hint, settling beneath the blankets he had set out for her. Severus banked the fire and returned to his bed, hoping he would at least get a little sleep, despite his unexpected visitor. Sleeping was always preferred to brooding.

* * *

Hermione lay awake a long time as she listened to Snape’s breathing slow and turn into soft snores. What was he doing out here? He’d mentioned a vow to keep his secret. Hermione would have kept it regardless, but if it made him feel better, she’d absolutely make the vow. A life debt. She _had_ saved him all those years ago when she’d desperately poured dittany on his wound and the generic anti-venin down his throat. And now he was here.

And what had that been in his bed? Hermione hadn’t really come to until she’d orgasmed. Her body had been so warm trapped beneath his. His cock buried against her belly. It had been one of the most erotic experiences of her life. It made her wonder what it would feel like to have his cock buried inside her cunt. Merlin, she was getting wet at the thought of it. She slipped a hand to her denims and unbuttoned them quickly to make room for her hand.

Sliding her fingers through her folds, Hermione found how turned on she was from thinking about what had happened earlier. She paused for a moment, listening to Snape’s snores, sure that he was asleep, before twisting her fingers and gathering some moisture from her opening and dragging them up toward her clit. Merlin that felt good. She thought about the way Snape’s body had felt on top of hers, all hard planes as she’d rocked along his cock. It had been placed just so, that she could mash her clit against it. It had felt so fucking good. She twirled her fingers around her clit now in remembrance. And then when she’d reached a hand down to grab his firm arse. Prior to that, she could tell he’d been holding himself back, but the moment she had touched him, encouraging him to take his pleasure, he’d let loose. His body had relaxed, he’d buried his face deeper into her hair, his breath brushing across her neck and ear. Just thinking about it was getting Hermione wetter.

Her fingers increased their movement as she felt her nipples tighten. She used her other hand to twist first one, then the other through her jumper and bra. Merlin, she was so fucking close. She screwed her eyes tighter as she thought of the way he’d rocked against her. It had been so erotic to hear his moans and grunts in her ear as he took his pleasure. And then the final, long groan as his hot come splashed onto her belly. Hermione’s hand was moving so fast, and she pumped her hips in time to her movements. She was so close, fuck, Merlin and Morgana, she was about to come. Just as her orgasm began washing over her body, Snape’s breathing changed, and Hermione knew he was awake. She tried to quiet her groan but was too far gone to do more than turn her head and bite her pillow.

She fell asleep with her hand still buried between her thighs.

* * *

Severus snapped awake when he heard Granger groan. He opened his eyes in the tiniest of slits and by the light of the fire, he could see her hands moving beneath the blankets. Was she...? Her body shuddered, and another groan slipped out before she turned her head, biting her pillow in an effort to keep quiet.

 _Oh, Merlin_ , he thought as he watched her come for the second time that night. His cock suddenly rock hard. Had she been thinking about earlier? Severus felt like an idiot for not explaining what it had been. Maybe she didn’t know about the Body-Heat Charm? It wasn’t like it was something taught at Hogwarts. And if she didn’t know, would she think he took advantage of her? Although, if she did, he doubted she would masturbate to that later. Or was she still in the thrall of the charm? He willed his cock to deflate but knew it was no use. He rolled over and screwed his eyes shut, trying to will himself back to sleep.

* * *

_December 2010_

Severus was half-dozing on his sofa with a book in his lap, when someone began pounding on the door to his remote cabin. The knocking was hard and loud. Nobody ever knocked on his door and despite his dozen years of solitude, his years as a spy trained his reactions, and he was standing with his wand in his hand, wide awake in a matter of moments.

“Who is it?” Severus called out. He walked silently to the door, wand raised as he listened for a response. They either didn’t answer, or the wind that was howling around the corner of the cabin took their response away before he could hear it.

Wand pointed at the door, Severus reached his other hand out and opened it quickly, half-fearing who would be behind it.

He blinked and cocked his head to the side because he couldn’t tell who it was.

Their dark cloak covered them from head to toe, and they had an equally dark scarf wrapped so many times around their neck and head that all Severus could see peering at him were wide brown eyes. The creature shut the door behind them and began unwinding the scarf. Severus kept his wand pointed at them, his eyes narrowed in suspicion until he could see the beginnings of bushy, brown hair. He lowered his wand completely by the time she had uncovered her face.

Frowning, he turned away from her. What on earth could she want? He hadn’t seen her since he’d rescued her from the wolf and the cold the year prior. She’d taken a vow of silence and hadn’t even owled him in the last year. He was happy with that arrangement.

That wasn’t to say that _he_ hadn’t thought about her. Of course, he had. The thoughts and feelings he’d stirred up in doing the Body-Heat Charm with her had plagued him all year. Had he any less self-control, he would have ended his self-imposed exile and sought her out.

“What can I do for you, Granger?” he finally asked as she hung her cloak on the peg next to the door. She turned to look at him, and Severus took in her attire of Muggle jeans and a jumper with a raised eyebrow. He wouldn’t let himself admit that she looked good. Really good. He willed his cock to stay down, even as it began to stir with interest.

“I need to know what you did to me last year,” Granger said plainly, crossing her arms over her chest. Severus did not invite her to sit down. He watched her hair as it seemed to grow in size as it dried.

“What _I_ did to _you_?” Severus hissed. “Or what you did to me, you fool witch?”

“I didn’t do anything to you!” Granger insisted. Severus could see he’d made her angry. Good. He was angry too.

“You barged through my wards like a rampaging erumpent. Forcing me to save you from a wolf like a bloody child. Then had the nerve to have hypothermia in which I had to heal you so you wouldn’t die and force me to deal with the public!” Severus fairly shouted at her. He was taken aback by the venom in his own voice. He hadn’t realised he was quite so angry as all that.

“That’s exactly what I want to talk to you about!” Granger shouted at him. She uncrossed her arms, balling her hands into fists as she stamped her foot. “What the fuck was that with the hypothermia thing? What did you do to me? When I-I…” she trailed off, her face going bright red. Severus couldn’t stop the smirk from crossing his features as she floundered for the right words. She couldn’t meet his gaze. “When I climaxed!”

“Did you enjoy it?” Severus asked. Suddenly, the anger was gone. Especially when he thought about how flushed she looked now was similar to how flushed she looked as she came.

“Of course, I did. But that’s not the point! I want to know what you did! I’ve researched hypothermia and treatments for a year and have found nothing! And I—” she cut herself off.

Severus tilted his head. “You what?”

“I can’t… I haven’t come like that since,” she hissed.

Severus’ smirk deepened, and he stalked toward her. “Liked it that much?”

“I’ve never felt anything like it before _or_ since,” Granger whispered. “And believe me, I’ve been trying.”

Severus felt a wave of jealousy rise up from his abdomen at the thought of Granger trying with someone who wasn’t him. It was irrational, this jealousy, but he couldn’t also help feeling a small nugget of pride that _he_ was the one who’d made her feel so good that for a year she went out chasing that feeling with anyone who would have her.

“Just how have you been trying?” Severus asked as he looked down his nose at her.

“How do you think, Snape? By fucking every Tom, Dick, and Harry who would have me! Sometimes more than one person at a time. But, fucking Merlin, nobody could compare. So what was it? What did you do?”

Severus circled her slowly. She was breathing heavily, her breasts rising and falling rapidly beneath her jumper.

“What do you know of the Body-Heat Charm?” Severus asked once he’d crossed back to stand in front of her.

“The what?” Granger looked confused as she tilted her head back to meet his gaze.

“The Body-Heat Charm,” Severus repeated with a slow smile.

Granger shook her head. “I’ve never heard of it.”

“That’s what I used,” Severus replied. “It’s not taught because it borders on Dark magic, although if used properly can be effective in healing hypothermia patients. Done incorrectly and it can kill one or both participants.”

“And the… the…” she trailed off.

“The side-effects of the Body-Heat Charm,” Severus continued on in his lecturing voice, “can include sexual arousal in one or both participants. Used during or as a prelude to sexual congress it can increase sexual arousal, making orgasms more intense and pleasurable for both parties.”

“And that’s what you used on me? Why?” Granger asked.

“Because I didn’t feel like telling Minerva why I had a dead Gryffindor in my hidden cabin,” Severus snapped. “I used it to save your life and fulfil the life debt I owed you. Don’t read more into it than it was.”

Granger knitted her brows. “Would you be interested in teaching me the Body-Heat Charm?” she asked.

“So you can go use it on every Tom, Dick, and Harry? I think not,” Severus replied. “It’s dangerous. Bordering on Dark magic, did you forget that part, Granger?”

“Of course not,” Granger snapped. “But I can’t fucking stand not having another orgasm like I had last year again. Do you have any bloody idea how uncomfortable that is? Being aroused and ready and trying and trying and trying and it’s never quite right. Never quite good enough. Never quite satisfying enough. It’s bloody awful!”

Severus lifted an eyebrow and glared at her, but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t about to teach her a dangerous charm just so she could get her rocks off.

“If you won’t teach it to me, will you at least do it to me again? And maybe fuck me this time? Merlin, I think if I just had something to clench down on as I came it would be enough,” Granger pleaded.

It took every ounce of Occlumency training Severus had ever had in order to keep a straight face. Granger had just propositioned him for sex. He wasn’t sure he’d ever _been_ propositioned for sex before.

“Please? I’ll go away and not come back, but you have to help me, Snape. Please!”

He turned from her as he considered her words. The problem Severus was having was that his cock was already hard. He was desperate to get her into his bed, but this was Granger. A former student. She’d been the bane of his teaching career for six long years, and then he’d had to owe her a life debt for another eleven years. He had been so relieved to have been done with her last year, and he somehow knew that if he gave in, he’d never rid himself of her.

 _Would that be so bad?_ The voice sounded suspiciously like Minerva’s, and Severus scowled.

“This arrangement seems to be all about you, Granger. What do I get out of it?” Severus asked over his shoulder.

He knew full well what he got out of it, amazing sex with a beautiful witch was nothing to sneer at, but he also knew he couldn’t give in too easily. He couldn’t be too eager. She wasn’t here because she liked _him_. She was here because he’d given her an unmatched experience. One that if she had her way, she’d rather do with _anyone_ else but him.

Granger sighed heavily, and Severus found himself turning back around to face her again. She looked defeated, her shoulders slumped, and Severus felt a lump begin to form in his abdomen at the sight. He wanted her. Merlin, he wanted her, but he _knew_ she didn’t feel the same. He wouldn’t give her the power over him that he’d once given Lily. He was done with that sort of all-encompassing, soul-crushing love. It was toxic, and he wouldn’t survive another heartbreak. He’d barely survived it the first time around.

“Well,” Granger pulled herself together and crossed the few steps to him. “I could make it very worth your while,” she breathed as she reached a hand out and brushed it along his chest. “Before, after, doesn’t matter. I will do whatever you want me to… Severus. Just perform the Body-Heat Charm during sex, and I’ll be all yours.”

Severus’ cock twitched at her words. “Let’s clarify those terms,” Severus responded. “I perform the Body-Heat Charm _and_ have sex with you as a result of its side-effects and what? You’ll perform fellatio on me? Allow me to take you any way _I_ please? Let me do whatever I want to you for how long, Granger?”

“We’re negotiating the terms of a sexual encounter, Severus. The least you could do is use my name. Let’s see, you get six hours. Either before the Body-Heat Charm, or after, or as part of it, I don’t care. But six hours to do what you want to or with me. Within reason. I’ll have a safe word. Fair?”

“What is your safe word, Hermione?” Severus rumbled as he caught the hand that had been roaming his chest in a tight grip. He pushed it behind her, to the small of her back, forcing her chest into his body. He smirked at the sight she made: half-indignation, half-arousal. He would have fun playing with her.

“Scarlet,” Hermione murmured. “My safe word is scarlet.”

Severus lifted an eyebrow but didn’t remark on her safe word. “Let’s seal our deal, shall we?” Her eyes widened just before he pressed his lips to hers and was pleased when she placed her free hand around his neck, pulling him to her. She opened her mouth and deepened the kiss by sweeping her tongue along his lips. Severus happily complied with her request by opening his own mouth in response and allowing her to kiss him. She moaned happily, and Severus felt his cock jerk at the sound. Merlin, the things this witch did to him.

Deftly, he backed her across the room and to his bed. He released her so she could fall back on it and then they were all hands, tearing at each other’s clothing. It wasn’t long until they were both naked.

Severus stretched over her, relishing the feel of her body writhing beneath him. Her skin was so soft, he just wanted to wrap himself inside her and never leave.

“Are you—”

“You first,” Severus said. “I’ll do the Body-Heat Charm first. Then when we’re recovered from that, I’ll take my six hours.”

Granger nodded, her eyes wide. Severus braced his arms on either side of her head, just as he’d done the year before, being careful not to trap her hair. She opened her legs, and he settled into the vee of them. His cock was hard and heavy against her core, but he didn’t thrust inside her. Not yet. He wouldn’t be able to concentrate on the charm if he was buried inside her warmth. She wrapped her legs around him and braced her hands on his shoulders.

Severus took a deep breath and buried his face into her shoulder so he could concentrate. Her nipples pebbled against his chest, and he caught himself mid-thrust against her core. He needed to concentrate, so he didn’t kill them both. This was so dangerous, but Merlin, the thought of being buried into a witch as a result of this charm again had him willing to throw caution to the wind like a damned Gryffindor.

Slowing his breathing, Severus began chanting under his breath. He didn’t want her to overhear the words. He didn’t want her to know the spell so that she could go off and experiment with someone else. It was selfish and jealous, but he didn’t care. Right now, he only cared about how it was going to feel to finally push his cock inside her warm, wet cunt.

A few more chants and his body heat began slipping from him. He thrust himself inside her warmth and Granger’s back arched almost comically far.

“Oh, fucking Godric, that’s amazing,” Granger panted, sweat beading along her brow.

Severus nodded but didn’t say anything. He had to concentrate on the spell. He couldn’t allow too much of his body heat to escape, but he was just cool enough that being buried into her hot cunt was almost enough to make him come. He began moving in long, slow strokes. Granger matched him stroke for stroke, moaning and babbling away. He’d never heard a witch talk as much as she did in bed, but he found he fucking loved it.

“Oh, yes. Right there. Oh, Merlin, Severus. Feels so fucking good,” she murmured into his ear, and it was everything Severus could do to not fucking preen at her words. He picked up his pace, concentrating as hard as he could on the charm. He’d let it slip, and ice crystals had formed at the small of his back, but he got his concentration back as Granger began to fall apart beneath him.

She was bucking her hips, tossing her head back and forth and she reached a hand between them to begin playing with her clit, Severus could feel her fingers slipping around her clit as he drove into her over and over again, relentlessly.

“Fuck, I’m going to…” Granger trailed off as her body stiffened, her inner muscles clamping around Severus’ cock so hard, he couldn’t move. Wave after wave of orgasm came over the witch, each one indicated by the clamping around his cock. It felt marvellous, and Severus lost control of the charm. Just for a moment, but it was enough.

When she was finally relaxed enough that he could move again, Severus wasted no time in quickly reaching his pleasure from her. She was almost boneless beneath him, and Severus finally reached his completion with a low roar into her shoulder.

The first few twitches of the seizure didn’t register to Severus. It was when Granger’s hand slapped his back, that Severus realised something was wrong. He lifted himself off her and stared down in horror. She was sweating and seizing. Her muscles stiffening and releasing in a macabre dance. One that Severus had hoped he’d never have to see again.

“Shit, shit, shit,” he muttered as he began searching for his wand. He knew of an anti-seizure charm that should stop the convulsions. Then he’d have to bring down her temperature. It was a febrile seizure. A side-effect of the Body-Heat Charm if not done correctly, or if concentration was lost during it. He shivered as he began casting the anti-seizure charm. It seemed to work as Granger stilled, but a diagnostic told him her fever was dangerously high. He flicked his wand to begin filling his tub with lukewarm water and dashed across the cabin with Granger in his arms, lowering her gently to the tub. He put a sticking charm on her upper back to keep her head above the water and began searching through his potions stores for a fever reducer. He found one at last and turned around to administer it.

Granger was sweating, so Severus began adding ice to the bath, attempting to cool it as safely as he could, before prying her mouth open and pouring the fever reduction potion down her throat.

Fifteen minutes later, Granger was still unconscious. Severus cast another diagnostic charm and was relieved to see her temperature back down to normal. He hoped that when she woke up there wouldn’t be any lasting damage. Her fever had spiked to almost forty-one degrees. Dangerously high, although it was only that high for a few moments before it began falling. Severus levitated her out of the bath and back into his bed. How could the night have gone as terribly as it had? He watched over her as he let the fire die down, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Hermione stirred, her head feeling fuzzy. She caught sight of Severus sitting beside the bed, but the last thing she remembered was orgasming. Had her orgasm been so powerful as to make her black out? That had never happened before, although she’d heard of it happening.

“What happened?” she asked. Her voice was rusty with disuse, and she coughed, trying to clear her throat.

“Here,” Snape held a glass of water to her lips, and she took a sip of it as she eyed him. He looked awful. Like he hadn’t slept all night. It was clearly morning, judging by the way the meagre winter sun shone through the windows of the cabin.

“What happened?” Hermione asked again.

Snape looked...embarrassed? Hermione was sure she’d never seen that look on his face before. He quickly averted his gaze from hers, and Hermione felt a chill run through her. What in the world had happened to make Snape look at her with that mixture of embarrassment and guilt? What had he done to her?

“I lost control of the charm,” Snape said as he shook his head, hiding behind his hair and Hermione felt annoyance creep into her. What exactly was he hiding from?

“What does that mean?” Hermione asked, sitting up. She felt weak, her head was dizzy, and she put her hand to her forehead, trying to forestall the spinning.

“It means I lost control. The Body-Heat Charm requires exquisite control in order to not kill one or both participants. I-I almost killed you.” The look he gave her then was so full of regret and self-loathing that Hermione found herself recoiling from him. She couldn’t understand what happened.

“Explain. What does it mean? What specifically happened?” Hermione snapped.

“You had a febrile seizure. Your fever peaked at forty-one degrees before I was able to get it under control and snap it. You lost consciousness and didn’t regain it until now. Diagnostic charms showed you were stable, so I let you rest.” His voice was tight and clinical. Hermione felt a growing horror dawn at what had transpired. Forty-one degrees could cause _brain_ damage.

“Are you insane?” she hissed. “You should have taken me to St. Mungo’s!”

“I’m dead,” he spat. “How would that look, me carting you to St. Mungo’s. A man who’s been dead for a dozen years?”

Hermione couldn’t believe that this was happening. She hadn’t thought about the risks of the Body-Heat Charm, despite what Snape had told her. She spotted her wand lying on the bedside table and grasped it. Dressing quickly she cast a withering glare at him before crossing to gather her cloak.

“I’ve reattached my Floo to the Three Broomsticks for the moment,” Snape murmured. “Please use it. I’ll break the connection once you’ve gone.”

Hermione stalked out of Severus’ cabin with an angry shout of Floo directions. She needed to go see her Healer to ensure there wasn’t any possible brain damage. What in the seven hells had she been thinking? She needed to put all thoughts of Severus Snape and his sexual prowess out of her bloody mind.

* * *

_December 2011_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Severus cursed as his hand shook while adding the porcupine quills to his cauldron, accidentally adding them too quickly. The potion bubbled furiously, and Severus Vanished it with a flick of his wand.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

“I’m coming!” he shouted as he turned off the flame. It was the right time of year for her, but he wouldn’t allow himself to hope.

 _Who else would be knocking on your door?_ Minerva’s voice argued in his head, and Severus found himself answering the door with a scowl.

He didn’t need her to unwind the massive scarf from around her neck to know who it was. He allowed her to come in and shut the door behind her before returning to his workstation to finish cleaning up. It was obvious he wasn’t getting any more work done until she’d said her piece. Honestly, he was sort of surprised that it took her a year to come back here. Perhaps by now, it was just a Pavlovian response. Come back to Snape’s cabin once a year to get the shag of a lifetime. He snorted at the thought.

“Teach me,” Granger said when he finally turned back around to face her. She was in a jumper and denims again and looked as good as she had the year before. He found himself telling his cock to calm down. She was only here to tell him off, he knew. He lifted his eyebrow but didn’t say anything, waiting for her to go on. He wasn’t disappointed. “Teach me the Body-Heat Charm. Let me use it on you. Consider it payback.”

“No,” Severus responded. He busied himself by tidying up his notes, ignoring her huff of frustration.

“Dammit, Snape! Perhaps I’ll be better at keeping my concentration than you,” Granger insisted. “Let me at least try.”

“So you can kill me and claim it was an accident? I think not, you fool witch. You’ve managed to save my life once, I don’t really think it’s yours to get rid of now, do you?”

“That’s not what this is about,” Granger said. “I want to learn the Body-Heat Charm. I want to have the best orgasm of my fucking life. You may have fucked up a year ago, but it was still the best orgasm I’ve ever had. I’ve spent another fucking year chasing it down, and I’m bloody sick of it. So teach it to me. Let me try,” she pleaded with him.

Merlin, did he want to let her try. But the idea of giving in to her again and fucking up was terrifying. It was less that he didn’t want to die and more that he didn’t want that to be on her conscience if something went wrong.

“It doesn't even need to be sex when you teach me. Just teach it to me, and we can skip the sex part.”

“It only works when you’re unclothed,” Severus responded. He raised his eyebrow when she blushed.

“Fine, but that still doesn’t mean sex has to be involved.”

Severus snorted. The whole reason she _wanted_ to even learn the charm was because of sex. Of course, some sort of sex was going to be involved.

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Granger. You could seriously hurt someone if you do this wrong,” Severus said. He refused to meet her eye.

“Like you did to me,” Granger replied, lifting her chin in defiance.

“It was a fucking mistake last year. That’s all it was,” Severus hissed. “I should have listened to myself and refused you, thrown you out on your arse. All you’ve ever brought me is trouble.”

Granger looked hurt at that, and Severus felt his heart clench at the sight. He hadn’t meant to hurt her, but his words were the truth.

“I take it you didn’t want to survive the war,” Granger whispered.

“The war over a dozen years ago, Granger. I’ve come to terms with the fact that I’m still alive. But you are correct. I hadn’t planned to live.”

“I’m sorry,” Granger shrugged. “I didn’t mean to make your life more difficult by saving it, Severus.”

Sighing, Severus nodded his acknowledgment of her apology. He didn’t know what to do with this witch. He wanted her. Merlin, he wanted her more than he’d ever wanted anyone, but he lived a solitary life. One where most people thought he was dead, and he liked that life. He had nothing to offer her. _Perhaps you should offer her what she’s asking for?_ Minerva’s voice again and Severus frowned.

“I’m too old for you, Granger. Why are you so insistent on this?”

Granger threw back her head and laughed, Severus’ scowl deepened. “You’re not any older than the last two years.”

“I was too old then, too,” Severus grumbled.

Granger grinned at him. “You’re going to do it aren’t you?”

“Against my better judgment, it seems like I might be,” he replied. “Theory first though.” He gestured to his sofa and went to the bookshelf beside the fireplace, pulling a few tomes down.

Settling down next to Granger, Severus began to teach the theory and history behind the Body-Heat Charm. Granger had predictably Summoned parchment and a quill and began taking notes.

“Fascinating that it started as a healing charm,” Granger offered.

“A lot of spells start that way, actually,” Severus responded. “There’s rumour that even the killing curse began as a way for healers to put people out of their misery, but I haven’t found any concrete evidence for that.”

“Really? I’ve never heard that theory before. Is it the same for things like the Entrail-Expelling Curse?” Granger asked.

Severus found himself genuinely smiling at her. “Yes, a slightly different wrist movement and the Entrail-Expelling Curse becomes the Entrail-Expelling Charm, which removes blockages from the intestines.”

“Maybe I should have become a healer. This is fascinating. Alright, so I have the theory down. It sounded like you were chanting something?”

“Yes, the incantation doesn’t require a wand, just a chant of the words, and skin-to-skin contact with the recipient of the body heat. The incantation is _calor meam transferrem_. Rather simple, but easy to remember. To end the charm, you have to shut off the connection you spent time cultivating while chanting and then cease the chanting. Control is key, letting too much of your body heat through the connection will kill me and could kill you too.”

“ _Calor meam transferrem_ ,” Granger muttered under her breath a few times. “Alright, I think I’ve got it.”

Severus raised an eyebrow at her easy confidence. It was astonishing to him that she thought she would so easily pick up a complicated charm that bordered on Dark magic. Although, perhaps she had an affinity for Charms.

“Do we need to practice or anything?” Granger asked.

“That’s why we’re not having sex,” Severus replied. “That is the practice. It only works on humans. Try it on an animal, and you’ll probably kill the animal immediately, even if the animal is about the same size as a human.”

“Oh,” Granger said, looking a little bit more nervous now.

Severus eyed her for a moment. “There’s no shame if you decide you don’t wan—”

“Get undressed,” Granger snapped.

Severus smothered his smirk as he stood from the sofa and began unbuttoning his shirt. He was nervous but tried not to show it. He hadn’t given up control like this, since Lily, and it felt foreign to him to do so. But, he’d almost killed Granger last year, doing this charm. And she wasn’t wrong. He’d never much enjoyed sex without using the Body-Heat Charm. Probably because he and Lily had used it the first time they ever had sex. And then every time after that. It was his kink now.

A few years ago, he’d thought he didn’t need sex, that he could move through his quiet, solitary life without it. And then Granger had quite literally bumbled her way into his life and had lit something inside him he’d long thought was dead. The nervousness about giving up control wasn’t enough to override his overall desire to allow her to do this.

He had his shirt off, and his trousers unbuttoned when he felt a pair of hands on his back. He stiffened momentarily and then eased into the warmth of her hands as they explored and mapped his skin. She hooked her hands into his trousers and slid them down his hips. His pants were caught with them, and he was suddenly very naked.

It felt different than the last time where it was a frenzied rush of torn clothing, each of them desperate for the other. Granger hugged him from behind, and it was a shock to feel that she was already naked. Her breasts pressed against his back. Severus turned in her arms and placed a hand on her cheek, turning her face to his. Without giving it much thought, he bent his head and slanted his lips over hers. She responded eagerly and soon had him backed to the bed. He sat and then laid down, and she scrambled on top of him.

Her weight on top of him was welcome. She leaned forward, kissing him again as she slid her wet core along his painfully hard cock.

“No sex, Hermione,” he reminded her gruffly. “Just the Charm. If you manage it, we can discuss sex.”

Granger pouted but nodded. She stretched above him, covering as much of his skin as she could with her own. Grasping his hands, she laced her fingers through his and placed them next to his head. Her head lay on his chest, and she began chanting. Severus closed his eyes as he could feel her body heat leaving her body and entering his. Had his cock not been trapped between their bodies, he knew it would have been twitching with the need to be touched. He shifted slightly, groaning when her core slid along his cock again. It was intoxicating, and he could feel his breathing speed up.

“ _Calor meam transferrem_ ,” Granger muttered into his chest, over and over again. It was everything Severus remembered. His skin burned with the feeling of her body heat entering him, and his cock was weeping. He was pumping his hips mindlessly against her core.

“Fuck, Hermione,” he groaned when his balls began to draw up. A tingle at the base of his spine and he knew he was much too far along to even think about stopping now.

Suddenly, the connection to the Body-Heat Charm ended, Severus could feel her severing the connection, and he arched his back in a low groan as he came. Wave after wave of his seed spurted between their bodies.

“Fuck,” Granger moaned. “I’m so fucking turned on right now. How soon can you go again?”

Severus laughed dryly. “I’m old. Not soon enough for you, I’m sure.”

Just as she was about to pout, Severus rolled them over, so her back was on the bed. “But I have a few other tricks up my sleeve.”

He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before he began kissing his way down her neck and to her chest. He’d seen these magnificent breasts and had much too little time to explore them. He shifted his weight so he could free up his hands and cupped a breast in each. She was more than enough, and he was pleased when she tossed her head back as he thumbed her nipples.

“Do you like that?” Severus asked, rolling each nipple between a thumb and forefinger.

“Yes,” she hissed. “Lick them, suck them.”

Severus smirked. That had been his plan all along, so he was happy to follow her direction. He lowered his head and brought one nipple to his mouth. It pebbled beautifully as he began to suck on it. Granger bucked her hips in response to the stimuli. Then she drove her fingers through his hair, holding him in place as he licked and nibbled her nipple.

She pouted when he let the first one go. “Think the other one is getting lonely,” he murmured into her skin between kisses as he moved his lips from one nipple to the next. Granger sighed and combed her fingers through his hair along his scalp. It felt bloody perfect, and Severus attacked her other nipple with fervour.

“Merlin,” Granger cried out as he hollowed his cheeks. “I think it’s almost enough to make me come.”

“Not yet, witch,” Severus said, pulling off her nipple with a small pop. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Granger smirked and lifted an eyebrow at him. “Oh yeah? What’s next?”

It was Severus’ turn to smirk as he shifted his body once again and began kissing his way down her stomach to her core. She opened her legs to make room for him, and he lifted one over his shoulder as he licked her slit with the flat of his tongue.

“Fucking Merlin, yes!” Granger shouted as he swirled his tongue around her clit. She was incredibly responsive, and Severus found himself experimenting to see which actions caused the biggest reactions. She rather liked the way he licked along the left side of her clit just so. Her hips bucked uncontrollably when he tapped her clit with the tip of his tongue. And when he buried his tongue into her opening, rubbing her clit with the tip of his nose, she came undone. It was the best reaction he’d had yet.

Her thighs shook around him with the force of her orgasm. He let her ride it out along his tongue, her hands were clasped so tightly to his head, he feared he’d be missing hair if he attempted to pull away. And the sweetness of her release on his tongue was enough to get his cock twitching with interest again.

“Godric, you’re good at that,” she murmured as her body collapsed to the bed, almost bonelessly.

“Mmm,” Severus hummed. He continued licking and kissing along her slit. Tapping his tongue to her very engorged clit every now and again.

“Fuck,” Granger shuddered above him. “If you keep that up, I might come again.”

Severus fought his smirk as he pressed his tongue as far into her cunt as he could. Then he hummed again and was pleased when her hips bucked. Her hands were back in his hair, holding him in place, and Severus pulled both of her legs over his shoulders, opening her wider to his feasting mouth.

Granger was so far gone her shouts and cries weren’t even words anymore. Severus brought one hand up and as he swirled his tongue around her clit, tapping it just so every third swirl or so, he pushed first one finger, and then two, and then three inside her greedy cunt. She gripped him tightly, her walls already pulsing around his fingers. He made a come-hither motion, and she shattered around him. Her cunt gripped his fingers so tightly he was mildly worried she’d break them.

As she began to come down from her high, he pumped his fingers in and out lazily. His tongue never ceasing its movement around her clit.

“Sev-Severus. Too sensitive,” she mumbled. Then she had another, much smaller orgasm and Severus finally stopped his movements. Slowly, he drew his fingers from her, licking them clean as he moved up the bed and settled next to her. His cock was hard again and bumped against her hip.

“Merlin, had I known that was in store for me, I certainly wouldn’t have run out on you last year.”

Severus snorted and wrapped an arm around her. “You should rest.” She tucked her head into his chest and fell asleep moments later.

It took Severus a while later. He was trying to figure out his feelings for the witch in his arms. They certainly hadn’t spent enough time together for him to say that he loved her, but they were very compatible sexually. He wondered what she did for work? He didn’t even know.

It was a long time before he too finally managed to drop into slumber.

* * *

_January 2012_

She’d been gone a month and Severus was bloody miserable. Minerva had told him to either go after her or not come back for tea until he was ready to not be an ever-loving grump. He’d managed to flip her the two-fingered salute before stepping back through the Floo connection to his cottage.

He hadn’t been to a weekly tea with her since.

He’d thought that he and Granger had left things rather amicably, but it had been a month, and he hadn’t heard a word from her. She’d spent three glorious days with him in his cabin. She was so much better at the Body-Heat Charm. He had been right, she was like Lily, better at Charms than him. Her concentration was so fine, she could bring them both to climax under the charm and still hold onto it. Even Lily hadn’t been that good. Merlin, he fucking wanted her. Not just to fuck either. They hadn’t spent all three of those days in bed. They read occasionally, and she spoke about her work in the Ministry.

He wasn’t surprised to hear she was in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, he was shocked when she’d mentioned her improved version of Wolfsbane. Then when they began discussing it, he was pleasantly surprised to hear her ask him questions about other variations they could try. He’d thought she’d be back for that if nothing else. And yet, a month and nothing. Not even an owl.

Sighing again, he slumped onto the couch. He should just go find her if he was going to be so upset about the whole thing. But, even after all this time, he still valued his privacy. He _liked_ that everyone thought he was dead, and he had no plans to change that. Granted there hadn’t been a funeral or anything for him. And he still paid his taxes. The goblins were _very_ discreet that way.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Severus sat up abruptly, knocking his book to the floor. He knew those knocks. He was across the cabin and opening the door just as she had raised her fist to knock again. He desperately wanted to rip the scarf from her face and press his lips to hers, but he held back.

“Hermione,” he breathed as she stepped into the cottage. He shut the door behind her, and he took a deep breath to steady himself before turning around. Once he did, she jumped into his arms, wet cloak and all. She’d torn off her scarf and had her mouth on his faster than he realised what was happening.

He groaned into the kiss and gripped her thighs tightly as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Her hand placed at the back of his neck in a move that screamed of caring, and it was all he could do to stay on his feet.

“Severus,” she breathed as she broke the kiss, pressing her forehead to his. “I-I don’t know what I was thinking. I thought when I left that…”

“Shh,” Severus hushed then pressed a kiss to her lips again. He didn’t want to hear her doubts about him. About how he was too old, too mean, too everything.

“No,” she broke the kiss again. “No, I have to say this. I left because I thought I could match the experience with anyone. I didn’t think it _had_ to be you. I knew… Merlin, I knew you couldn’t want me. That you wouldn’t want me. I knew it was a one-time thi—”

Severus cut her off by pressing his lips to hers again. Then he turned and pressed her into the door. Even through all her layers, she could still feel his hard cock, he was sure. She writhed against it like she could, and he deepened the kiss once more.

“Would you just listen to me,” she fairly growled once she was able to break the kiss again.

“I don’t care,” Severus said. “I don’t care why you thought what you thought. I just want this. I want you,” he murmured into the skin of her neck. He licked the column of her neck, as far as her thick cloak would let him reach.

“Too many clothes,” he grumbled as he set her on her feet and began attacking her cloak.

“Severus.” Hermione put a hand on either side of his face and directed him to look at her. “I want this too,” she said. “I want to explore what this is between us. And if you want to stay dead to the world, I’m okay with that. I just… I want to give this an actual shot. More than sex, more than the bloody charm. I want to _know_ you.”

Severus closed his eyes for a long moment, leaning his forehead against hers. She tucked his hair behind his ears, curling her fingers there and Severus felt like a dog getting his favourite place itched. “I want that too, you fool witch,” he said finally, opening his eyes and staring directly into her warm, brown ones.

“Good,” she smirked and leaned in to kiss him once more. This time, the journey from door to bed took much longer as they explored each other’s bodies, dropping clothing items here and there as they slowly revealed themselves to each other.

  _~Fin~_


End file.
